


The Right Choice

by rainbowshirbert



Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [4]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Communication, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshirbert/pseuds/rainbowshirbert
Summary: Anne and Gilbert talk about Winifred because communication is key.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684312
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Anne's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started with them talking face to face but I hated how it came out so I had to make it in letters :( But I hope you still like it! 
> 
> Gilbert's letter literally takes up 3/4 of this story so sorry!

Dear Gilbert,

In response to your last letter, Queens has been going exceptionally well. Of course, I miss having the rivalry in the classroom, your presence always drove me to study an hour longer or read through my paper a third time to check for any spelling errors. But despite the lack of spelling bees and potato light bulbs, I still find ways to enjoy myself, especially with Diana in many of my classes.

I must confess, I have been thinking of you all week. Although it is mostly my complete astonishment that this is reality-that you could ever love me, and that we missed each other so many times-I also think about how rushed our confessions were. We had no real time to talk with one another, to make clear our misunderstandings.

I thought it would be too forward of me to ask in a first letter, and then too recent for a second, but now that we have been corresponding for almost a month, I do wish for us to be open with one another. Although our record with communication through letters is less than proficient, I cannot wait much longer to ask you some of my most burning questions:

1\. When exactly had you and Winifred begun courting? The two of you seemed to know each other quite well at the fair, and you had already met her parents when you had arrived with her. I only wish to understand the depth of your relationship. I do feel rather terrible for her, she was rather lovely, everything I always wished I could be.

2\. Why did you never tell me that you and Winifred had broken off your relationship? I only learned from Miss Rose herself, in Charlottetown, the day you kissed me! Imagine my shock when she spoke of "unrequited love". After the Queens scores came out, I prompted you to speak of something, and looking back now, I wonder, were you about to confess that you and Winifred were no longer courting?

For now, I don't wish to burden you with any more of my numerous questions, (I'm sure you know by now how inquisitive I can be), and I will close this letter by reminding you that I miss you every single day! Sometimes I will see a handsome young man with dark curls or with a wonderful chin (not nearly as splendid as yours, however), and my heart will ache. I wish to hear from you soon, love.

With unrivaled affection,

Anne


	2. Gilbert's Letter

Dear Anne, 

I am very glad to hear Queens has been going well for you. I admit I miss your competition as well, I dare say no one in Toronto has half the vocabulary that you do!

Your questions are valid, and I deserve another fifty for the pain and hurt I must have caused you. The easiest way to explain would be to recount the beginnings of my and Winifred's relationship.

The two of us both worked with Dr. Ward, though she was there one the weekdays as well, seeing as she wasn't in school. When I began working on the weekends, she was friendly to me, but nothing more. I would say we were acquaintances at most. 

Our relationship only began to develop that day I escorted you into Charlottetown. I was excited to be your escort, and looking back now I realize it was because I had hoped you choosing me over Moody or Charlie meant that you may have feelings for me. However, I'm sure you remember how our train ride went, and my hopes were squandered. I was angry, and frustrated, that you seemed to always find a way to make your words and actions sting in a way mine never could. I suppose that was why I was rude and short with you that day, which I apologize for.

When I got to Dr. Ward's, most of my anger had faded away, but when I went through the door, Winifred was dusting the skeleton while talking to it. Something in the way she spoke seemed familiar, and it drew me to her. She seemed much more animated and interesting than ever before. She was acting as you did, talking to flowers and being unabashedly you, but I did not understand that at the time. All I knew was that I wished to invite her to tea, as I did.

Our few dates out in Charlottetown were rather bland, filled with social constructs and rules I had no idea existed. Courting was a whole new world to me, and although I have a love for adventure, it seemed even more stiff than my life in Avonlea. However, I persisted, believing it was the right thing to do.

This is where I begin to answer your second question. After our dance practice, I was confused. I had strong feelings toward you, but society and my ambitions said that I should marry Winifred. While you were taking the Queens exams, Winifred's father gave me permission to propose, and I realized I was in over my head. I had thought my and Winifred's relationship was still new and not serious, while her family had already prepared for a wedding. I knew I needed to talk to you, so I went to the bonfire, and when you rambled on, I believed you were saying you didn't love me and giving me permission to propose, which I planned to do.

The more I imagined proposing, the more I imagined you to be the one I was proposing to. I don't say this to alarm you, only to inform of my state of mind. On my way to Charlottetown, I kept passing places that reminded me of you, and I realized that if I spent my life with Winifred, it wouldn't only be unfair to me, but also to her. Everything I did would remind me of you and the life we could have missed out on together.

I went to her home to break off the engagement, telling her I was too in love with someone else to marry her, though I didn't say it was you. She knew it was unrequited, and perhaps guessed, but I couldn't bring myself to speak your name to her. 

Winifred begged me not to tell anyone until she was far from the island and in Europe. She didn't want the scandal to follow her, which I understood completely and complied to. I wanted so dearly to tell you what happened after the exam results. It wasn't only so that I could confess my feelings, but also because over the past year I feel you've become someone I can rely on, someone as close as family, and you were the first person after Bash I knew I needed to tell. Of course, I would never shame Winifred and was able to muster the willpower to contain myself. 

I expected to return home and go to U of T with no beau. I thought I would need to spend college investing myself in my career and taking the time to get over my strong affection for you, so later in life I may be capable of moving on. Diana is truly a lifesaver. I would have never known you had written a letter confessing your feelings if it weren't for her. With her advice, I ran as fast as I could to get to you, to make sure we didn't lose any more time together. And I believe you know the rest of the story.

I do wish we could have talked this over in person. My hand is cramping for writing so long and I wish I could answer all of your follow-up questions, but for now, I hope my explanation is sufficient. I would never wish ill on Winifred and hope she is faring well in Europe and found a man that can truly cherish her. I know I made the right choice, even if it was a long road to making it. Winifred and I could never make each other truly happy, but even 1000 miles from you, I feel my heart racing with elation at having the chance to write to you how much I love and admire you. 

With love,

Gilbert

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: @heeyitsm  
> Tumblr: @mydramaticflare  
> Twitter: @mwantsanne (I only use this to try and get the show back lol)


End file.
